User blog:Aichomancer/Aicho's Backstory
This is the story of the four greatest heroes the kingdom has ever known - Aicho the Fencer, Achluo the Cultist, Tskune the Ninja, and their adopted father, the Gatekeeper. It's also about the Gatekeeper's biological daughter, Tricky, and their "pet," if you can call him that, Drako the black fire demon. This is part one, which is about Aicho. This is essentially just a fictional memior narrated from the third person perspective, if that's even a thing, or possible for that matter. I'm pretty sure that a third person memior is probably an oximoron, but you can suck it. Songs I made related to or inspired by the story: *TuxGuitar *Kingdom Defense Squad.tg *Lillabeth's Dying Wish.tg (It should give the vibe of loss and sadness, but also of a hopeful future, at the same time reminding of the intensity of a mother's love. If not then I've failed as a composer.) *Aicho's Theme.tg *Miriana's Theme.tg *Moonlit Hunting.tg *Aicho and Miriana's Theme.wav (Because pop culture demands romance for something to be successful ._.) *The Ethereal Forest.tg (In the story it probably won't be ethereal but there'll probably be a forest. I just said ethereal because it reminded me of music from Castle in the Sky or Spirited Away.) *Castle Catastrophe.tg (Updated - Now has a synth solo) *The Plumbum Plunderer.tg (Patent Pending) *Fear Me.tg (Aicho's Catchphrase used before striking down an arch nemesis)/Stay Sharp (Aicho's Trademark) *Natalia's Theme.tg (Character that hasn't been introduced yet) *The Gatekeeper's Theme.tg *Drako's Theme.tg *Tskune's Theme.tg *Achluo's Theme.tg *BONUS: pwncakes.wav *BONUS: Legend of Zelda Fairy Fountain Theme Djent.wav *Custom Soundfont Note: Some songs are in .wav format. This is because I thought they sounded good enough in the default soundfont that I exported them into audio files. The rest of the songs in .tg format sound like total crap with the default soundfont. I can only export songs into .wav format in the default soundfont (if I could export in the custom soundfont then I would). If you're a lazy scum fuck and can't handle installing tux guitar and a sound font then the .wav files might be a blessing to you, so I'll put the file extensions in the links, but just be wary of the fact that the best songs aren't in .wav format. Bonus songs are unrelated to the story. To install the custom soundfont, go to Tools > Plugins, and then find the "Java Sound API" plugin, and click on "Configure," then check "Use a custom soudnfont," then browse for the file in the location you saved it in. If you don't know whether your computer is 32 bit or 64 bit, then if you're on Windows, go to your start menu, right click on Computer, and then click on properties, and you should see which one it is. I think that you can probably determine whether to download TuxGuitar for Windows, Mac, or Linux on your own. If you can't figure out how to install TuxGuitar then you probably don't know how to turn your computer off and on either, or how to empty your recycle bin. After installing just open any file with tuxguitar, and then hit enter and it'll start playing. Chapter 1 - Creative Name for a Chapter Aicho has a dark and sad past, but despite the painful losses he's experienced, he still has found a family that has value beyond human comprehension to him. Aicho used to be a child of two Fencers at the Industrial Castle, but with Phillipe's poor leadership his parents suffered while raising him due to poverty, and the housing provided to the Fencers was inadequate for raising children, or even living in for that matter. The only reason they were even valued is because Phillipe needs workers to do maintainance on the Industrial Robots. Growing up, Aicho began working with his parents, not because he was required to, but to help cover the cost of his care and upbringing. When Aicho was 11 years old, Phillipe had come into the factory in order to observe the work being done. Aicho was working in the catwalks calibrating some pressure gauges. By this point in time, Aicho's father had died after being forced by phillipe along to enter the boiler room and retrieve his watch that he had dropped on the way out. Phillipe was in the boiler room observing the work being done, and the pressure in the machines had reached a critical level and everyone had to evacuate. Phillipe simply dropped everything and ran, not paying attention to who he obstructed in his fit of panic. in his haste, he dropped his watch on the ground. One of the machines burst because its pressure had gone beyond a critical level, and if Aicho's father hadn't been killed by the shrapnol, then the third degree burns he recieved over 98% of his body got to him shortly after. This was when Aicho was 3. Fast forward a bit now, back to when Aicho was 11 years of age. He had dropped his wrench by mistake, it fell and struck Phillipe below, and angered, he ordered Aicho down there. When he arrived, Phillipe struck him in the face. In the heat of the moment, Aicho shot a sawblade at him, grazing his cheek and hair, and the blade lodged into the wall with a deep heavy clunk, which made other sawblades sound like sheets of aluminum foil in comparison. Phillipe touched his cheek and looked at the blood on his fingers. He looked at the wall and pulled the blade out, and nearly dropped it, surprised by its weight. The metal was dark as the night sky. He handed it to an Industrialist. "Process this metal and tell me what it is," he said, "It's not the ordinary Industrial Steel." He then turned to Aicho and said, "You however can die for your act of treason just now. Even if you weren't successful, attacking your prince is punishable by death." He turned to Tyson, one of the only living decendents of the once-mighty tribe of brutes, and said "End him." By now Aicho's mother had taken notice of this and ran to his side and said, "Please don't kill my son! Kill me instead!" "mother begs to be killed in place of her child cliché" *ding* "All right if you wish to die in his stead then I guess I can honor that decision, but I can't guarantee your son will live next time. Kill her instead, Tyson. Oh, and you better not try to pull one over on me and not kill her. I've seen how you have an eye for her." The prince left, and Tyson positioned his blade. "NO TYSON! Aicho shouted with tears in his eyes, "You can't kill her!" "It's okay, Aicho," she says, "Don't hold it against him." "Are you sure about your decision, Lillabeth?" Tyson asked Aicho's mother. "Yes, just get it over with." He swung the blade, as Aicho shouted uncontrollably. Aicho ran over to Tyson and shouted out of frustration, pounding on his arms and chest. Tyson, indifferent to Aicho striking him, simply looked away. Had a look of pain in his eyes, but not of physical trauma, and a tear welled in the corner of his eye, and he quickly wiped it away. After Aicho's father had died, Tyson became a father figure for Aicho. He had fond memories of setting out grease traps and stifling their laughs as Phillipe slipped on them, and sneaking Aicho outside to the river to go fishing. In fact if Tyson hadn't been there, then Aicho's mother probably would've died from the stress of having to raise her son and work her job non-stop and still pay expenses with the unreasonable salary she makes. On one of their most recent outings, they had viseted the Flowery Field and stole honey from the bees, and Aicho brought home flowers for his mother, which was one of the few things that had ever made her smile since her husband had died. That night the three of them had fresh wheat rolls with honey for dinner, with the rolls being a delicacy of sorts that only Tyson could provide for them. Tyson just has the unfortunate position of always getting stuck with Phillipe's dirty work. If he defected, then Phillipe would just have the Industrial Robots do the killing and peacekeeping, and if they took over for him, then the Fencers would have difficulty working with them, as even though they're robots, they still wouldn't be able to trust them, and then they'd all slowly lose their sanity not being able to trust anyone, and after going insane Phillipe would simply dispose of them. The thought of Phillipe having to run the whole factory and castle by himself sounds nice, but not when it rides on the extinction of all of the Fencers, which as a member of a tribe that's almost extinct himself, Tyson would never dream of doing something like that to the Fencers, so he feels that if he can just only have to kill maybe one or two in a year, then he can keep them from being expunged, and have the responsibility for their friends and families' deaths rest on his shoulders alone, so no one else, not even a machine, would have to bear this burden but him. On a side note, the worst part is that no matter who it is that he has to kill, he can't make exceptions for his friends just because he knows them. But how is he supposed to explain that to an 11 year old? "Aicho," he says, "This was out of my control. Your mother preferred it be this way, so the least we can do is honor her dying wish." Aicho quiets down, but doesn't say anything for a minute or two, perhaps to leave room to calm down. "I'm not mad at you, Tyson," He says, "I'm mad at Phillipe because if he didn't have you under his thumb this wouldn't have happened. I don't blame you for my mom's death." Tyson was glad to hear that he hadn't destroyed his fatherly bond with Aicho, and pulls Aicho towards him for a man hug. Chapter 2 Due to the rules, regulations, and procedures of the Industrial Castle, Aicho was forced to finish a full day of work. He walked home, and through fence on the path to the Fencers' villiage outside of the castle, he could see the flowery field. He wished he could go there and just process all that had happened today, but he knew there was no way he could do that without Tyson with him. He looked to the other side of the Industrial Castle and saw Phillipe with an Industrialist... But something about that industrialist was off... It looked dark, at least compared to the other industrialists, yet Phillipe and the industrialist weren't in the shade of the castle. He seemed to be cursing at it, and telling it to move or something, but it was obviously off. He reached inside the back and grabbed the battery, presumably as if he were going to throw it out of frustration, but it was too heavy for him to carry and he fell flat on his face in the mud. Aicho rolls his eyes and tries not to think about it -- It was such a complete failure that it was even painful to Aicho. Aicho walks into the village, and sees that it's the same as always. Children entertain themselves by playing in the mud, and adults rush about in order to scrounge a meal up for their family to eat their only meal of the day besides the one provided in the factory. Aicho entered his house and immediately saw the flowers he'd given to his just a few days ago. "I'm sad to see her go too," Tyson said from the entrance of the house, "She was the closest friend I've made since coming to the industrial castle." "Yeah, it's funny how Phillipe could take that bond that had been built up over 25 years and end it in an instant," Aicho said. "And orphan a child as a side effect," Tyson aded, "Now that I mention that, pack up your things." "I have nothing to pack," Aicho remarked, "And even if I did I have nowhere to go" "You do now," Tyson said picking up the jar with the flowers in it from the table, "You're coming with me. I can't leave a child to fend for himself, especially when his mother died at my hands." "PHILLIPE'S HANDS," Aicho corrected Tyson. "I had the choice to defy Phillipe. It would've created more severe problems in greater quantity in for others in the future, but I did have the choice." "You chose what causes the least amount of harm to the least amount of people though," Aicho pointed out. "Yes, I made the choice to bring as little people into it as possible, but now I have the choice to let an 11 year old boy fend for himself or take him in, so I'm making the choice that does the greatest amount of good." Aicho said, "And now I have something to take care of since I don't need this house anymore. I'll meet you at your place later." "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." Aicho raced about the village trying to locate his friend Miriana, whom he simply calls Mira for short. Since she also was missing her father, she and her mother had to live in a smaller house in order to afford food for her younger siblings. Now that Aicho's moving in with Tyson, he's more than overjoyed to offer her family his old house for free, since it was larger than the one she currently lived in, and then she could sell her old house and make some extra cash. The two of them had been great friends since they were little (or at least littler than 11 years old if that's even possible), and together they worked extra hard to help pull their families through tough times. Aicho had gotten to the point where he started to recognize her as a possible lifetime companion, but she hadn't ever really considered it. Right when he was beginning to wonder if Phillipe had decided to execute her, they both ran into eachother in an alleyway. "Watch where you're going you moron!" She yelled. "I had something on my mind!" Aicho shouted louder. "So did I, but I could still see where I was going!" She retorted. Aicho had already decided he couldn't care less who was at fault, so he didn't make a comeback. "Oh by the way I heard that your mother was executed, so I wanted to say I'm sorry to hear about it." Mira said. "Speaking of that, I'm moving into Tyson's pad, so since I have no need for my old house, it's yours for the taking." Aicho said "Well thanks, I don't know how to thank you." Mira says. "No need, but maybe we could have your whole family come live in Tyson's house, and then we can sell both of our houses, and we can walk to and from the factory together every day." "I'd love to do that," Mira replied, "But I think Tyson is taking his chances and maybe pulling a few strings by having you live with him, so I think my family would be more trouble than it's worth. I don't want to be a burden to him." Aicho wanted to argue against that but he knew she was right, so he just went with it, and said, "I guess I'll help you move your furniture into my old house then." By the time they had finished moving the few tables, blankets, and chairs Mira's family owned, Aicho remembered that he had to meet Tyson at his home, so he said his goodbyes and ran over to meet him. By the time he arrived, Tyson was sitting on his porch with the vase of flowers on the railing. Aicho had never actually been to Tyson's house before, as this area was normally restricted to all but Tyson, Phillipe, and whatever industrialists happen to be attending to Phillipe at any given time. His house was the size of three of the larges houses back in the village, but it was made entirely out of industrial corrugated steel, with chrome details, and it was three stories tall, not including the attic. Aicho just stood there taking it all in, and Tyson, noticing Aicho's awe, said, "Aicho, if I could provide houses like this to the Fencers then I would, but I'm just not in a position to-" "Don't sweat it, Tyson," Aicho interrupted, "We all know that Phillipe is a little bitch." "Watch your mouth, son," Tyson said, "From whom did you learn to speak like that?" "From you." "But there's a time and place for everything, and this place which is normally restricted to fencers is one of the worst of all. What if there was an industrialist listening? They're not our enemies, not directly anyway; but phillipe can watch and listen to their audio and video feed over the day, as they're his walking surveilence system." "I'm sorry, I didn't think about how I could've jeprodized us," Aicho replied. Upon entering the house, it was furnished with amenities unheard of to feudal society, such as fully functioning steam-powered kitchen, and most of the devices, were all hydraulically operated, and he even had doors that opened and closed through steam power, a steam-powered elevator and he had plumbing going all throughout his house. Aicho went upstairs to find that he had the entire third floor to himself, and he even had a bed, not just a pathetic blanket, all to himself. Tyson had made an entire set of furniture for his room out of rock maple wood, with African cherry wood for the accents. He had even carved a wooden practice foil. "I made it clear to Phillipe that I wanted you to inherit this house if I were to ever die," Tyson said, "And he told me he'd honor that wish, but I'd just have to agree to any condition he may think up before I die. I didn't agree at first, but he then clarified that he had no intentions of making more than one condition, and he would only make a condition that's reasonable. He also said that if I die before he could think of a condition, then he wouldn't create one after my passing, as he wanted me to agree with it. That was long ago, and just the other day, he told me his condition." "And what might that be," Aicho said, "And why would he make such a bizarre agreement? Why wouldn't he just name a condition right then and there?" "Because he wasn't sure what he wanted out of it," Tyson said, "Not until now anyway." "Go on," Aicho said. "He said that the sawblade you conjured the other day was unlike normal saws. After having it processed, he found out it was made of Lead, rather than normal industrial steel. "Main character has unique and special powers no one else does cliché" *ding* On top of that it was a radioactive isotope of lead, which for some reason we know what that is for the convenience of the plot, and the DLC pack you're contained in. "Something occurs for convenience of the plot cliché" *ding* This is an undiscovered isotope though, and has a significantly shorter half-life than normal isotopes, and you're the only source of it known to mankind. "Antagonist needs something only the protagonist can provide cliché" *ding* "SHUT THE FUCK UP CINEMA SINS YOU'RE RUINING THE TENSTION! AND FOR THE RECORD, YOU'RE NAME ISN'T 'LITERATURE SINS,'" Aicho shouts "Okay" *ding* "Phillipe's condition," Tyson states, "Is that when I die, you'll become his next bodyguard. He noticed your power earlier when you shot the saw, and now that he's confirmed it, he only wants the best protecting him. This is the very reason he let you live today." The thought of this nearly drove Aicho to insanity right on the spot. He was going to become Phillipe's new lapdog, and he had no choice because he was in debt for his life. Chapter 3 Fast forward again to when Aicho is 16. Tyson has died, and Phillipe is still a huge dick. One night, long after curfew hours, Aicho decided to just get out of the house, and walk about as he digested all the information from the past day. After he had been walking through the villiage for a while, he saw someone dart between two houses. He decided to run after them and see what they were up to, although he technically didn't have any real authority over the Fencers yet because Phillipe never made it official, but since Tyson is dead, Aicho is now supposed to fill in for him. The person seemed to notice him as they picked up their pace. Their path still seemed to be planned though, so as to avoid the Industrialists making their rounds. The person was quite fast; not so fast that Aicho couldn't keep up, but faster than most fencers, as most of them never really trained for physical activity when they don't have time for it. Aicho only was athletic and nimble because he would often get a workout trying to keep up with Tyson when leaving the grounds to do guy stuff. This person clearly goes out at night frequently, although it wouldn't make sense if they just ran in circles around the villiage. When they had finally gotten near the border fence, Aicho thought they would stop as they have no where to go since the fence is electrified., but they climbed up the post on a porch of a shack, climbed up on the roof, and lept over the fence, rolling on the ground below, running off. Aicho smacked his face for not thinking of this trick a while ago. After he'd climbed up and jumped the fence, he saw the person running towards the river. Since he'd grown tired of chasing after them, he used his magic for a speed boost. Holding his hands out behind him and leaning forward, he shot steam out of his hands, propelling him forward, at an incredible rate, although he'd never considered how he was going to stop, but by then he had already caught up with the curfew breaker, but then he tripped on a rock, fell in front of them, causing them to trip over him, and they both rolled and landed with Aicho straddling the person. He pulled their hood up. "Mira?" He asked, puzzled. "You're joking right? If I had known it was you then I wouldn't have ran away!" "Why the hell are you sneaking out after curfew hours?" "I'll explain in a second, just... Please move your hand," She said. "What are you talking about, my hand is nowhere near-" Aicho realized that he was absolutely correct about his right hand, but his left hand however had somehow found it's way to Mira's chest. "It's soft," he said, gently flexing his fingers, "like, it feels nice, I MEAN HOLY CRAP WHEN DID MY HAND GET THERE???" "Main male character's hand has a mind of it's own cliché" *ding*'Aicho scoots back three feet along the riverbank, and Miriana sits up, saying "It's fine, I don't mind, it was an accident after all." "Is this book really copying shounen anime now?" '*ding* Aicho makse note of how her words don't match the "How the f*** did you even manage to get in that position after that fall" scowl on her face. "Well anyway I was out here because I was going to go hunting. If you want to join me you can; I'd love to catch up on old times." "Okay, sounds great." During the walk to the woods, after not having seen Miriana for almost five years because he was constantly training with Tyson, Aicho realized that she had developed a great figure over the time they'd been apart. She also seemed to be doing great financially, because she was dressed much better than when they were younger. She had a leather tunic that went down to her upper thighs, with a belt around her waist that caused the bottom to appear like a skirt almost, and the tunic was tailored to fit the female form, so it was clearly specially made. She had her long, brown hair in a single braid down her back. She wore tight form-hugging cloth leggings and leather boots. Between the braid and leggings, she looked like a million gold to Aicho. When they got to the woods, Miriana climbed up a tree and pulled out of a hollowed out portion of the trunk the fanciest longbow Aicho had ever seen, along with a beautifully hand-crafted quiver of high-quality arrows. "Where did you get all of this stuff from?" Aicho asked. "What do you mean by that?" "Well for starters your bow, quiver, and tunic must've cost a fortune. How did you afford all of that while still feeding your family?" "Hunting," Miriana Explained, "I sell some of my game to the thieves, or trade it for things like my bow, quiver, and tunic, because I can get a deal on them since a lot of their merchandise is stolen." "That must've been a lot of hunting." "Not really; Since I've gotten this bow I never miss a kill." "So your aim is as nice as your breasts?" It was hard to tell in the shade of the trees, even factoring in the moonlight that managed to make its way through, but Aicho swore Miriana's face grew the brightest crimson hue he's ever seen. "Well with the bow I made myself I didn't have sights on it, and this one does, so it rules out any flaws in my estimations." "So it's as flawless as your body?" At this point Aicho could tell that it was embarassing Miriana when he'd make comments like that, to the point that it was entertaining. "Well aside from that since my tunic is designed to fit women, I can move around more quietly and I scare game off less." "They were big enough to be an obstruction, huh? The support would probably help with that." "Well yeah because before sometimes the string would hit me on my right- Wait why am I even talking to you about this?" "Well as long as we're talking about your equipment we don't just have to discuss how you obtained them, I mean isn't why you needed them also worth mentioning? I mean how could those leggings possibly be more helpful than the trousers supplied at the village which are more protective from the elements?" "Well these are more comfortable, and they're a lot quieter when you move around in them, and they're more flexible for quick and nimble movement." "Oh, but on top of that they also make your legs look greeeaaaat, and now taking your climb into the tree into consideration, you have a really, really, REALLY nice butt." It was all Miriana could do not to shoot Aicho and sell him to the Thieves at that point, but Aicho had already built up to the witty remark he originally wanted to make, so he wasn't going to waste the opprotunity. "Don't say it." Miriana said. As if she had made no admonitions against making any puns, Aicho asked, "Don't say what? The fact that I think your butt just might be your greatest asset?" "The author literally only added this conversation just so he could make a bad pun." *ding* After Aicho had recovered from the punch to his forehead, Miriana said, "Find your own weapon, because I only have one bow," Seeing this as an opportunity to impress Miriana, Aicho conjured up his two plumarguros longswords. Plumarguros is an alloy composed of both lead and silver. It's as strong as titanium, but the high ductility of plumarguros makes for more ornate designs that are less likely to be bent out of shape under stress, and it's less reactive than both lead and platinum combined, making it virtually never tarnish or degrade or corrode. "That's a neat trick, but I don't think that longswords are very effective for hunting." "We'll see," Aicho said. After they'd been walking for about 15 minutes, Miriana spotted a turkey, so she whispered "Get down, and be quiet about it!" and shoved Aicho's face down towards the ground, and they slowly began progressing forward, crawling on their hands and knees, hiding behind the shrubbery. Aicho, who was directly behind Miriana, whispered back, "Well you don't even have to ask, I could do this all day," as he gazed upon what he considered to be one of the greatest vistas he'd ever seen before. Miriana realized what he meant and tried to pull the back of her skirt down, but it was already as far as it'd go. When they'd finally gotten close enough to shoot the turkey, Miriana drew her bow, and shot an arrow. It went straight through the bird's head, stopping halfway, and the bird just dropped to the ground. Aicho clapped his hands and said, "If I could even shoot half as good it'd be a miracle. Nice shot." "Thanks." "Now look at that group of turkey's over there," Aicho said, pointing behind him. Miriana looked back and saw a group of about ten turkeys. "Turkeys appear in a large cluster just so the male lead can show off to his attractive female companion" *ding* "Now I'll show you how a swordsman hunts." "Keep dreaming, they'd just all run off as soon as they see you," Miriana said as she drew an arrow, "but at least this way we can bag one of them." She shot the arrow, but in an instant, Aicho disappeard, showed up in the middle of the group of chickens, and swung his swords in a single large circle. As all ten turkey's heads fell off, he took a few steps back towards Miriana, and picked up her arrow, which was split in half, then walked back and said, "I think 11 turkeys is plenty, let's sell some and head back." When they got to the Thieve's store, there was all sorts of stuff there, especially weapons. Aicho rushed over to the weapons table and saw all sorts of swords he'd love to own for himself, and now with his new wage from taking Tyson's old position, he could actually afford them. After he'd bought almost all of the longswords, rapiers, and shortswords, Miriana had sold six of the Turkeys, and came to the table to look at the weapons. Aicho went over to look at the various tools and valuables, and found an informational book about different metals and alloys as well as alchemy and other fine arts involving metal, which would've been of no interest to him before, but after learning to control more metals than just lead with Tyson (particularly silver, as it's one of the metals in his two main swords), he figured the more he knows about metals the more he can control. He also found three tomes titled "Aichomancy Techniques vol. 1-7." He decided to get them since they'd help him improve his magical abilities now that Tyson has passed. He saw Miriana had found her way over to the table and found a tome titled "Huntsman Spells and Apothecary." "Hey Mira, is that any good?" "Absolutely; With this book I can learn to make remedies out of herbs, and charm animals in the forest and make them my pets!" Aicho picked up a random book on the table "Oh, this one's the same book but titled for huntresses. It says in the introduction that to sum up the whole book, follow everything found in the huntsman edition, but if your best friend is a swordsman you're automatically awesome, and the more attractive you are the more revealing your armor and clothes should be." "I doubt that's true, considering the book is titled 'how to deal with an annoying swordsman'." "Touche, Mira, Touche." After purchasing their books, they began walking back to the village. When they got back to the fence, Aicho asked how does one simply manuver over this fence from the outside. Miriana tied her tunic back up, tightened her boot straps, and climbed up a large oak tree, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, and ran across the lowest branch, all the way over to the roof of a shack. Aicho followed her lead, but fell out of the tree onto the ground below halfway across the branch. "son of a BITCH!!!" He yelled. An industrialist came running and they both run towards Aicho's house. Another industrialist comes forward, cutting them off. Aicho crushes his hand into a fist, crumpling it down into a soda can. He pulls it into his hand and takes a sip. "Is that even safe to do?" Miriana asks. "No, I was just curious about what anti-freeze tastes like." Aicho says. Miriana assumes he's kidding, and leaves it at that. Aicho throws the can at the industrialist pursuing them, nailing it in the forehead, and knocking it over. "How did a puny soda can do that?!" Miriana inquired. "I super condensed the industrialist, so all the material is contained in a fraction of the space it normally occupies, so it never lost any of its original mass, but its density was massively inflated." Three more industrialists show up behind them. Aicho gets tired of running so he picks Miriana up and holds her piggyback style, then uses his magic to run faster, and they get to his house in a matter of minutes. Aicho dumps his stuff on the table of his porch, and Miriana says "I should get back now, because it's getting close to sunrise and the industrialist are probably gone swapping shifts by now anyway." "All right, see you later then." Miriana walks up to Aicho, and kisses him, which surpirses him. "Thanks for hunting with me," she says as she runs off into the night. Slightly disoriented, Aicho takes a look at his tomes more closely, in the light of his porch lamp. He looks at the author of the tome. It says it was written by a man named Aichmiro; Aicho's father. Chapter 4 The next day phillipe walked up to Aicho's house to meet him because this was the day that he was supposed to be appointed to take Tyson's old position. Aicho had stayed up all night long reading his father's books on his porch swing. "Um, are you ready to go to the gathering? You seem really fatigued." "Maybe I'll just take a quick shower." After 5 minutes Aicho walked out of his house, and requipped his nicest suit. "Where did you learn a neat trick like that?" Phillipe asked. "I learned it in my book last night. It's called requip magic." "Maybe I could borrow one of them, eh? I could use a couple tricks up my sleeve like that for a party sometime," said Phillipe, laughing heartily, "You've got a good bit of talent there, lad." Aicho would be glad that Phillipe had had a sudden change in heart, but he felt as if it was only because Phillipe wanted him to feel comfortable around him and so he could get Aicho to do any of his dirty work when he needs it. Which, that's probably exactly why Phillipe has become so kind. Aicho walks up onto Phillipe's pedastal in the center of the villiage. This was located in a large clearing in the middle of the houses normally reserved for events such as this. "Hello workers, as you all know I am Phillipe, your prince. I want you to meet my new friend, who will be my new bodyguard. Give him a warm welcome everyone." Everyone claps halfheartedly, until they see Aicho walk up next to Phillipe, and then their clapping intensifies, and becomes more genuine. It was likely because they were glad to see a familiar face in a position of power. Some fencers whisper to others, as if they all were flooding with fresh ideas of how to either get more fencers into power, or how to get Aicho into their back pocket. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." "I'm Aicho, I'm excited to be here... and stuff... doing work things with you all..." "Is that all?" "It's an honor to receive this priviledge." Content with what Aicho said, Phillipe said "that concludes our announcement. Let's get ready for another exciting and productive work day!" Aicho, feeling more independent than Tyson used to be, finds Miriana in the crowd. "Well how did you like my nifty little introduction?" "I loved it." "I know sarcasm when I hear it" "No Aicho, I love anything and everything about you." "w8 m8 w0t 4re y0u s4y1ng?" Miriana pulls Aicho into an alleyway and says "do whatever you want to me," as she loosens the top of her tunic. "Aicho, whatchya thinking about?" Phillipe asks Aicho, waking him up from his nap. "Look bud, I understand that you're tired from this morning because obviously you were up pretty early, but I can't have you sleeping on the job." "Okay, I won't sit down anymore to prevent myself from falling asleep again." "Good, that's the kind of dedication I'm looking for!" Aicho thinks about what just happened. ''I can't believe I was just dreaming. I must've been out cold in a deep sleep for it to feel that real. Too bad she didn't get to pull the front of her tunic down farther before I woke up. Wait, if it's a dream does it even count as seeing them? ''"Aicho, I need some help tightening these connector points on this section of the pipeworks." Aicho resurfaces from his deep thought. A small boy of around 12 years old has approached him. The boy reminded Aicho a lot of himself, having long hair with bangs down to his nose and eyebrows, only his hair was golden blonde and not chesnut brown like Aicho's "Okay I'll help you." Aicho wills the connectors to tighten themselves, and they respond to his command. "Gee, where did you learn to do that?" "It's just a part of my magic." "Wow, I wish I could learn magic too!" "Maybe if I can pick an apprentice one day to take my place as Phillipe's bodyguard I'll pick you. What's your name?" "I'm Loki," the boy says. "Okay, I'll see you around." Aicho finds his way back to Phillipe, who isn't far off. He appears to be hitting on chicks, who're busy working and obviously couldn't care less about his many expoditions and adventures which were all just tall tales of his younger brother and father and him going on vacation to the forest, volcano, desert, marsh, and polar regions of the continent, which the actual king's knights do on a monthly basis. Phillipe's father is a lord, and Phillipe is just a vassal below him, and he and his brother calling eachother princes is just a little "inside joke," if you can call it that, that they started because they're pretentious. Category:Blog posts